


Last world

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>总标题暂时取的，以后可能会改</p><p>逃亡背景的原作向，日常系列小甜饼，想到哪写哪，太不会用AO3，OOC请包涵</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas

他们走进了一家餐厅。

大概是临近因为圣诞节的关系，异国他乡的街道都挤满了人群，小孩子穿着麋鹿玩偶的服装，接受站在街边的圣诞老人的馈赠。对面的商场也进驻了不少为了打折而血拼的成员，前仆后继地向室内的更深处拥挤着，潮水一般。

这家餐厅也并不例外，服务生明显忙得焦头烂额，无暇顾及已经自顾自找到位置坐下来的两个人。

“狡啮，”槙岛看起来并不在意室内外的混乱，露出了他习惯性的游刃有余的样子，“圣诞这种宗教节日延续了多年之后仍然有这样的魔力，真是让人惊讶。”

狡啮回忆了下他们待在先知系统的那几十年，似乎从来没有过这样类似的经历。西比拉的背景之下，各种节日都变得更像是一些摆设，就算是积淀出的民族精神和信仰的存在，也早已经在商业活动和日复一日的幸福之中消磨殆尽。

“节日在过去之所以罕见的原因就是它能带给人独特的幸福感。神的生日呢，即使现在已经被证明了是人为意识下的引导和操纵，人们依然难以免俗。”

“宗教是很有意思的东西。而旧时代宗教的作用——引导人摆脱罪恶和迷惘，宽慰人心，走向绝对正确的道路，这些已经被西比拉代替，而相对地，旧日遗留下来的东西难免会淡化或消亡。”

服务生的突如其来打断了槙岛的长篇大论，他不在意地摆了摆手，点了杯红茶，和狡啮一样要了这家店闻名已久的烩饭。

怪异的搭配。

“宗教的发展就是教权与世俗取得平衡的过程，试探与压制，分权与制衡，人类总是孜孜不倦地重复和延续这些行为，以至于发展到内斗和战争，跨越种族和地域。然而这个标准其实可以从宗教扩大到试图控制人性的载体，就像宗教的宣传一般，先知系统全知全能。”

室内外的温差让窗户累积起了雾气，很快就模糊了外界世界的真实，只剩下在他面前长篇大论的槙岛平稳而安定的声调，还有他在烛光之下显得有些闪烁的金色眼睛。

这家伙真是话多。狡啮觉得自己的头有点疼，好歹避免了在公众场合朝槙岛脸上挥上一拳。

菜倒是上得很快，然而更像是早已备下的成品，只是稍微加热应付了之后就端了上来。槙岛点的红茶看上去也是品相诡异，至少槙岛喝了一口之后，就再也不愿意尝试第二次。

好在经过了逃亡生活之后的两个人收敛了不少对于生活品质的要求，尤其是遭受了一段时间槙岛厨艺的洗礼之下，狡啮觉得自己已然可以吃下除了汽油以外的任何东西。

他们把应付的金额压在了槙岛的红茶之下，就起身离开了。

人们都聚集到了街区中央的广场上，槙岛和狡啮的周围变得空无一人。不深不浅的脚印在他们的身后逐渐被积雪覆盖，餐厅门口摆得整整齐齐的路障上面堆起了尖尖的三角。第一次过异族的节日，远处的喧嚣和钟声都像是隔绝了半个地球的距离。

他们接着去临近的超市补充了一些日用品，两个人最近的日子过得有些捉襟见肘，难得槙岛也没有过分计较室内的陈设。结账的时候，甚至还被营业员送了个小小的铃铛，一碰就叮叮当当的。

“每个人死过一次之后会有些变化是非常正常而合理的，狡啮，”金色的眼睛看着他，理直气壮，“比如话唠。”

“你活着的时候也话唠。”狡啮白了他一眼。

从街对角跑过来赶着参加庆典的小孩子迎面撞到了狡啮，还不及他大腿的位置。小孩子蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，麋鹿帽子的尖角从她头顶耷拉了下来，圆球鼻子滑到了被汗打湿的刘海上。

她扶正了脑袋上的动物，对着面前的两个陌生人露出了羞涩而小心翼翼的笑容。

槙岛甚至好心情地朝已经跑远的小孩子挥了挥手。

“狡啮，这孩子跟你以前很像，”槙岛转过身来看着他，“都是生活在既定社会习俗和约定之下的人。看看你们的蓝眼睛。”

他的头发变多了一些，半长不短的白发披散在肩膀的位置，周围的落雪窸窸窣窣地落到了上面，一摸一手的冰渣子。

“同你也一样，”狡啮把手撤了回来，“天气真冷。”

“是啊，”槙岛笑了笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞快乐。
> 
> 写老师和狡哥真是各种多灾多难，上次写到一半没法切输入法，这次写到一半常用的听歌网站打不开了。
> 
> 虽然如此，仍然希望明年能继续在爱着他们的情况下度过这样的节日。
> 
> 补充：
> 
> 原来似乎有圣诞节这种活动，据说是广泛受人信仰的神的生日，你认为宗教是什么？在原来，人们依靠自己进行判断然后行动。在对判断感到迷惘，或与自己无力企及的森罗万象直接交涉之时，就会去依赖宗教作为自己的寄托。不过在先知系统支配的这个世界里是不需要的。
> 
> 老师对圣诞节的看法，来自http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1007938/
> 
> 用圣诞节联系到宗教真的非常有老师风格啊2333


	2. Stay in peace

 

他们醒来已经是新一年的开端，外面刚下过一场很大的暴风雪。

 

租下的房子在市区的边缘地带，和中心大道相去甚远，提前交付了半年的定金之后，他们有幸拥有冬日的暖炉和地毯，槇岛总是喜欢赤脚在厅堂的沙发上坐着看他的书，而很少和狡啮一起讨论逃亡的路线。

 

他穿的衣服既宽大又单薄，偶尔狡啮会扔一件带毛领的大衣过去，看他裹在其中露出小半张苍白的脸，比起老奸巨猾的狐狸更像是一只啮齿类动物。

 

他们待在这近乎龟缩的偏安之所已经有将近半个月的时间，雪堆积起来之后阻塞了交通，后院疯长的杂草也被掩盖起来，站在阁楼的阳台能几乎鸟瞰到整个城市的概况，再往后是原野，然后是丛林和山川。

 

槇岛随身携带的书并不多，他不肯迁就于电子书的固执也让人大为光火，每每安顿下来之后，他所做的第一件事就是扫荡当地的书店，包括二手市场，从中筛选出可供阅读的样本和书籍，就像见不得光的瘾君子，除去他的药品更为常见，也更容易让人着迷。

 

狡啮大多数时间都在打理琐事，鉴于同居人糟糕的厨艺，还得同时负责两个人日常的饮食。他表现得比槇岛更像有通缉犯的自觉，仍旧在时不时地关心着新闻，包括来自日本的一些政治消息——传到台面上的是死水一般的平静，被吹嘘成世界最为安宁而平稳的国家。

 

荧幕中短暂的新闻被照本宣科地放完，剩下了爵士晃晃悠悠的嘈杂，上个世纪的老派风格。他盯着电视的时候槇岛还坐在客厅，同居人以往的私人时间大多用于犯罪行为的筹谋上，之后便是固定的阅读时间。恶趣味被去掉之后，槇岛的生活可以说是单调得有些乏味，除非必要的情况下他并不爱出门，往地下室里面堆积了足以应付一个月的食物和水源，和他在东京的住宅一般。

 

因为事不关己和时移世易，剥开了引人迷惑的表面，他的冷漠暴露得更为彻底。

 

狡啮偶尔也会从槇岛的书柜中选取感兴趣的部分，两个人看书的速度都很快而没有声音，书页翻过和木柴燃烧爆裂，这样的安静几乎是难以察觉的罕见，在潜移默化中逐渐形成一种习惯和日常。

 

他们依然会争吵，纠结在微末之处的毛病，互相推诿房子里需要修理的部件，关于书籍内容不同的意见，哲学家的长篇大论被猎犬的果决反咬回去，噎住咽喉，叼紧脖颈。

 

更可笑的是带着复杂情绪的性事，像互相撕咬的野兽，把性器埋入对方的身体，只是换了一种形式的斗殴，一方气急地吻上另一方。

 

无比契合的发泄，五味杂陈。

 

槇岛张口开始背诵大段大段诗篇的时候往往是他不想组织语言的的时候，狡啮对他故弄玄虚的卖弄嗤之以鼻，却不得不承认这些比喻恰如其分。

 

“直到最后一秒钟的时间，我们所有的昨天，不过替傻子照亮了到死亡的土壤中去的路。熄灭了吧，熄灭了吧，短促的烛光……”*

 

槇岛躺在狡啮的身旁，他用平稳的语调背诵着。裸露出的上半身留下了弹道的痕迹，在减半的部位爬着狰狞的伤痕，这是唯一丑恶而显摆的痕迹，彰示所有权一般的存在。 

 

他起身去洗了个澡，然后沉沉睡下。

 

这在之前几乎是不能想象的，狡啮和槇岛的睡眠时间都比常人来得要短，然而近日他们的睡眠趋于正常，比过去延长了一到两个小时不等。

 

今天先醒来的人是狡啮，这样的事情不常发生。窗外无声地下着雪，屋内流淌着干冽而踟蹰的光景，世界被一道墙壁隔绝开来。

 

他们很少讨论过去的事情，这没有意义，也没有必要。出于人类天生的求知欲，狡啮会对槙岛的成长经历报以好奇，但他并没有打算把疑问述诸于口，因为槇岛只会抬起他金色的眼睛，似笑非笑地开口，然后扯上边缘性的抽象问题。

 

狡啮的过去一帆风顺，而槇岛一向也很会把握人心的距离，只要他愿意，在初次见面时就能轻易获得陌生人的示好。

 

沉浸在回环往复的假设中是弱者的行为，他们已经为自己的选择担负了全部的责任。

 

狡啮抽着烟，被子被槇岛卷走了大半，他的睡相倒是难以想象的糟糕，总是有半截小腿露在外面，狡啮往回拖了拖。

 

“老烟枪。”槇岛睁开眼，白发散乱在肩颈间，用喑哑的声音说道。

 

狡啮反手把抢过来的被子蒙在了他的脸上，因而错过了哲学家刚睡醒尚且有些迷怔的模样。

 

 

*节选自《麦克白》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给兮的投喂w
> 
> 最近开了很多昼夜的脑洞，明明我一直都不喜欢写日常，但又觉得他们的日常特别有趣，准确来说应该是司空见惯的事情发生在他们身上都会变得特别有趣，因为他们是能把普通的事情变得有趣的存在啊XD


	3. Give me shadow

尽管包围在城市附近的山脉顶部仍有不化的积雪，但春天最终还是降临到了这座北国的城市中，气温开始回升，两个人也像结束了冬眠的动物一般钻出了他们的房子。漫长的冬天只剩下一个不甘不愿的尾巴，而他们的租期还有将近半年。

冬日的倦怠被人夺去，考虑到他们还要在这座城镇待上不长不短的一些时光，槇岛在街角的店里面买了一台胶片相机，然后开始在城镇附近转悠起来。

这台相机花去了他们不少的现金，鉴于两个人现在并没有来源的收入，这算是耗费掉了他们逃亡资金中不小的部分，狡啮对他的喜好未置可否，只是转而在附近的社区找了一份简单的工作。

“艺术是不拘泥于形式的，”槇岛将二楼的某个空闲着的小房间进行了简单的布置，改造成了一个半专业的暗房，用于处理他记录下来的那些画面。

他一边用镊子将胶片浸在显影液中，一边对狡啮说着：“摄影和绝大多数艺术手段都并不相同——绘画和雕塑是再创造，而摄影是挑选和修饰，从无到有和从有到无，这几乎是两个相反的过程。我并没有打算把艺术的一般规律混淆起来，或者说尝试用其他艺术的形式来衡量摄影作品，毕竟尽管绘画的历史远胜过摄影，但时至今日，两者都几乎算得上是现代工艺中的古董了。”

“我以为你对摄影这样半人工化的项目没有兴趣，槇岛。”狡啮一同待在房间里，他们没有开灯，然而狡啮良好的视力让他仍然能在一片漆黑中辨别同居人的动作。

“我对艺术没有偏颇，”他补充了一句，“尤其是胶片，数码产品无法完全复原这种古旧的质感，所以它才会时至今日仍然流通在市面之上。”

“是吗，”墙上挂满了不少槇岛之前拍摄的照片，具体内容却很难看清楚。

狡啮从房间中退了出去，留他独自在里面待上大半天。

　　

自从槙岛端上相机出门之后，他们大部分时间都不在一起，重症犯的手上拿着相机而不是惯用的剃刀，这个画面总是让人觉得非常滑稽。然而他的上衣兜里仍然躺了把没什么出场机会的刀具，被合拢收紧了起来。

如果像法国人一样用试图食物做比喻的话，那即是他在保留了番茄的情况下开始寻求别的口腹之欲。

槇岛投入了很多时间在中央公园的长凳上，他时常坐在公园的长凳上用相机的眼睛观察这个世界，让他所谓灵魂的模样可以通过平面的形式保存下来。

在一年难得暖和而不过分热切的天气里，在休息日中，公园中总是能聚集不少人，从他所在的位置望过去的时候，人们的模样经常被一些灌木的枝丫挡住，剩下他们的影子在树木中穿梭。

周围的建筑大多是一些红砖瓦房，也有修建得较高的灰石房屋，它们的背后是流淌过这座城市的河流，在晴朗的日子里总是泛着粼粼的波光。公园的小径从远处延伸过来，在槇岛的面前汇聚在一个小小的卵石铺就的圆形广场，然后又继续分散到两条不同的丛林道路中。　

轮到狡啮休息的时候，他就会去槇岛在公园的驻地，和他一起在那个地方坐一整个下午。槇岛借着这个时间大致向他解释了各个部件的用途，还有那些术语和专业的数值。他的废片也曾经玩笑式地被投去当地的报社——起因是两人的一个愚蠢的赌局，但最终却出乎意料地被采纳了，还拿到了一笔为数不少的奖金。

槇岛刚刚上手这项活动月余，对于摄影参数的把握并没有多么精妙，但他的视角独特，对于光影的观感也颇有一番见解。

当天的报纸这样写道，然后毫无疑问，这样的评价让输了赌局的狡啮把它揉成了一团，扔到了槇岛的头上，顺利被笑得愉快的后者躲避了过去。

太阳的热度一点点地降了下去，公园中的人群开始散去，他们收捡了自己的随身物品，在夕阳下面发动了各自家庭的汽车，草坪上留下了一些细碎的垃圾，等待着被清理人员打扫和分类。

“回去了，我叫了外卖。”狡啮站了起来，下一秒却被身旁的人拉住，在有些错愕中留下了影像。

“狡啮，夕阳西下是最适合拍照的时段之一，因为一切都会变得不再平淡，之后自然所给予戏剧性才是摄影的核心，这是常识，”槙岛关上了镜头盖，把相机放到了棕色牛皮的包中，“走吧。”

 

吃完晚饭后，槇岛照例走进了他的暗房中，他们的晚饭是一些混合着培根和香肠的玩意，还喝了一点楼下顺手带回的廉价威士忌，不幸的是，两个人都没有刻意喝醉的打算，也因此没什么醉意。

同居人的手艺是完全不用指望了，狡啮收拾完混乱的餐桌之后，觉得自己还能尝试努力一下。

槇岛清理完冲洗后的胶卷表面的水迹，今天拍摄的一系列场景已经显现了出来，他拉开了房间内的窗帘，刚好能看到悬挂在山脉顶部的月亮。

最后一张照片上光线晦暗不明，狡啮一半的轮廓沉入了黑暗之中——他的脸显得格外瘦削，他的表情有些全然放松之后的茫然，只除了眼睛依然晶亮，直直地看向相机的位置以及它后面的那个人。

“真是不上镜的猎犬，”槇岛笑了笑，将这张新照片贴到了其他的狡啮慎也旁边。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FT：感觉老师会喜欢哈苏XD所以这篇其实是老师拍了一个墙壁的狡哥233  
> 嗯这篇是2月11日写的，老师的忌日，一转眼已经三年了。他死去的时候很开心，死后的世界也很开心，作为粉已经没什么遗憾了。  
> 他依然年轻而我依然爱他。


	4. Follow the track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *逃亡背景，大部分是同居前跑路中的故事。

　　

狡啮在找到新工作的过程中，槙岛帮忙伪造的证件发挥了很大的功效——这让他看上去更像是一个可靠的外地警察，因为住址的搬迁需要一份额外的收入。  
他的工作并不是很稳定，但胜在简单和清闲，需要在城市中跑来跑去的同时做一些调查和寻访的事情。和不同的人交谈，再把他们的意见记录下来，像是一支多了说话权利的录音笔，这让狡啮买了辆二手车作为现在和以后的打算。男人普遍对车和枪支有着难以言说的执着，车是力量，枪是性器，机械的不同表现形式都是控制力的代名词。　　  
狡啮今天去到的是这座城市的垃圾堆，散发着腐臭气息的地方。和最底层人民的交流通常显得很困难，语言不通让有些人说的话更像是毫无意义的嚷嚷，蚊虫一般的嘈杂。而这类区域的人群流动一向频繁，很难分清消失的人群到底是主动离开还是死得悄无声息。走访是警察调查案件的传统方式，然而待在西比拉的衣袍下时，狡啮从未亲自和妓女流浪汉们打过交道。系统帮助他们锁定了犯人，无论是执行官亦或是监视官，他们所需要的只是服从命令。系统解决却也庇佑了一些罪行，换了一种更高的形式让丑恶生存下去。  
街道的一端是腐烂的食物和尸体，而另一端是香樟树和盛开的蔷薇花丛。他站在道路中央，两边人来人往。  
　　　　  
狡啮和槙岛从日本离开待在一起已经有了很长的时间，但逃亡的道路上和安定下来之后，他们一直缺乏用长篇大论交流的时候。槙岛在口舌之争上永远有他的优势，狡啮擅长的只是将关键点指正出来。两个人对于彼此的误解是显而易见的，同时也能清楚地认识到这些误解根源，只是不急于去纠正这一切。  
借口，缺陷，或者弊端，都无关紧要。  
他们刚到东南亚的时候是三月间，正是刚跨过了冬天，气候飘忽不定的日子。这个国家的风俗和习性都与日本有很大的不同，人们擅长寻求原始之神的庇佑，被称之为现代科技下的蛮荒之地。首先需要一个容纳他们的空间，如果只是狡啮孤身一人，这个问题很容易解决——使用一些推脱的理由去旅店或者寄宿，钱会帮忙解决掉大多顾虑。  
麻烦的是他带着槙岛，两个人还没能抵达全然的安全。　　  
狡啮开着车游荡了一整天，随处都有他人生活的痕迹，战乱时代没有被人占据的都是容易被袭击的地方，当地人端着武器守着偏安的一隅，几乎寸步不离。他的车像是能带来恐怖的阴影，是一个张着嘴的怪兽，让人们都退避开来。  
已经很晚了，道路的两旁却并没有路灯，月光即是他的整个世界。破旧的庭院中堆满了长势疯狂的杂草，房屋和栅栏被炸掉了一半，所以狡啮能够轻易地从外面翻进去。这座制式简单的房子敞开了大门和通往地下室的楼梯，留给外来的人一个黑漆漆的洞口。　　  
被刷成白色的入口处趴了一只老弱的斗牛犬，它的皮肤松松垮垮的，挪动起来喘息的声音几乎像是破了的风箱，圆溜溜的眼睛浑浊而苍白，它盯了一会儿陌生人的脚步，径直走开了。  
　　  
接下来的日子是一场噩梦，他们需要克服的不仅仅是一两个简单的问题，这只是一个开始。  
　　  
他们在水源和食物上极度缺乏，已经连续两天没有吃过什么正经的东西，一些糖果和干粮放在狡啮的背包中，只够支撑活过两三天。临走时他写了信，同时也带走了一柄猎枪，现在狡啮的背上仍然有足够的子弹，能让他们面临意外的时候能活着到达另外的地方。  
狡啮找了几个破旧的家具垫脚，从碎掉了玻璃的窗口处爬了出去。他用力抚平了衣服上褶皱，将希望寄托在地上的正常世界。  
他回到地下室的时候已经是第二天的晚上，槙岛没有任何清醒的迹象，翻过了一个日头，他睡了整整十二个小时。这是太阳的光芒所照不到的地方，周边安静如常。　　  
槙岛的身上盖了一条毯子，他被狡啮带走的时候，没有赖以生存的书，也没有剃刀和多余的衣物，除了哲学家的个体之外，一无所有。  
他们的照明工具是一支蜡烛，在昏黄的灯光下，所能看清的仅是附近物体的大致轮廓，时间漫长得无聊。狡啮虽然懂得一些简单的急救知识，但这对几处致命伤无济于事——他当时开枪的手虽然临到头偏离了一把，却仍然结结实实地在槙岛的肩膀上开了一个洞。  
槙岛身上因为缺乏药物而溃烂的伤口——大大小小的刀伤和挫伤大概有十余处，都不能得到很好的治疗。  
他肩膀的绷带渗出了血，发起了高烧，这几乎让狡啮以为槙岛会死在这一系列的并发症中。这之后的一段时间里，槙岛偶尔会醒来，但睡着的时间毕竟占了大半部分，除开鼻息和心跳，他都了无生气地躺在那里，像一个活着的尸体。  
狡啮跪伏在一旁，他的半个身子几乎都倚在了槙岛的身上。他不介意自己的体重会伤害伤员，正如他并不介意这个时候槙岛醒来，张着那双金色的眼睛俯视自己。他们靠得极近，狡啮摸过槙岛的头发，能闻到他身上都是血腥的气息。  
没人能保证在这样的环境下槙岛能够活下去，恢复到能在同狡啮的搏斗中占据着上风的人。他擅长的东西很多，但不包括对于生存的执着。  
狡啮的手掌刚好能够环住槙岛脖子的一半，他可以选择慢慢施力，看着面前的这个人喘不过气，涨红了脸死去，也可以选择再在他的肚子上添上一刀，横贯过他的第二根肋骨和腰，一路向下。  
狡啮从来都有很多种选择，然而这次他解开了槙岛上衣的扣子。衬衣的一些布料已经被干掉的血凝结在了身上，撕扯下来则无疑会带掉黏在上面的血肉，狡啮低下了头，用牙齿将衬衣咬开了一个口子，从而可以舔到槙岛冰冷的肌肤上铁锈的味道。  
槙岛没有发出声音，或许他在沉睡，或许他只是默许这一切。  
他的身体瘦削却绝不柔软，狡啮的手摸过槙岛的腰身时，能清晰地感觉到隐藏在下面的力量，毕竟他在单纯的搏击上从来没有胜过对方。槙岛的体温因失血过多而偏低，几乎不比贴在他身边的渗着水珠和灰尘的墙壁要暖和多少。四周阴暗得像是深沉的海域，而他们是两只身处其中的动物。视觉尽失，余下来的感官囊括了一切。  
狡啮的脸凑得更近了，他用嘴咬下了槙岛的拉链。  
他注意不到外面的雨声，却有些微的雨滴从天花板跌落下来，滑过他的身体，落到了槙岛的身上。狡啮的手伸到槙岛的两腿之间，用手指握住了对方的性器，而他的阴茎勃起，灼热紧贴在哲学家的大腿之上。  
他被夜晚毁掉的视野只能看清槙岛的身体，他的手几乎摸过了槙岛下体的每一个部分，从阴囊到尾椎，再到对方将要容纳他的地方。  
槙岛毫无疑问地忍受着来自伤口的疼痛，他的喉结上下滑动，然而因干渴而无力的喉咙声色喑哑，喊不出猎犬的名字，只能把手搭在狡啮的肩上，来默许这一场性事的进行。  
狡啮试着舔上槙岛受伤的肩胛骨，但上面被绷带包裹住了，他转而走向了槙岛的侧脸，上面只有一些细碎的擦伤，让他的舌头能砥过刚开始愈合的伤口。  
他不轻不重的咬住那块新生的皮肤，将自己的性器挺入了对方的体内。  
　　  
狡啮想象过类似的意外，他和槙岛的存在和认知本身就是违背了常理的，改变彼此的轨迹和与对方做爱都不是什么难以想象的问题。不够旖旎和绮丽，甚至是布满了潮湿泥泞和脏污，暴风骤雨，但这就是他们一贯的交流方式。  
他完全进入了槙岛，两个人的身上都是湿漉漉的，分不清楚是汗水或是雨水，狡啮自己的性器在哲学家的体内跳动，他能感觉到来自内壁的压力，这一切带给人灼热和焦躁，槙岛的头发埋在狡啮的肩颈间，随着摩擦和律动他急促而冰凉的呼吸喷在狡啮起伏的背上，而他的喘息和呻吟都被埋在了喉咙里。  
他们索求着对方，没有时间交流和谈话。  
咸湿的汗水流过他的伤口，槙岛肉体的伤痛被被一次加深，他的手指用力掐入狡啮的手臂，但他们的精神被快感和刺激所掌控了，无暇顾及这其中混杂着的疼痛，槙岛承受着狡啮的力度，性器及他们之间无法调和的过去和明日。  
他的身体终于变得暖和一些了。  
“狡……”  
哲学家试着调动脸部肌肉所说出的话，发出的呻吟和牵动的笑容，最后都被猎犬一口咬住。狡啮的舌头在槙岛的口腔中探索，他们赤裸的皮肤紧紧地贴合在一起，汲取着对方的氧气。  
雨势渐大，这一场来自三年前的恨意与吸引的交织，最终在这里陷入了毫无名状的亲密接触中，荒唐得不成样子。  
　　  
　　　　  
狡啮填完了十余份似是而非的问卷，把这份表面工作交回到了社区。  
他为自己的车子加满了油，在加油站旁边的餐馆中买了快餐和一些中国菜。这两家铺子的店面挨得很近，贩售的内容和装饰风格却迥然不同。狡啮今天的胃口称不上好，却也没像心情一样坏到哪里去。  
他把外卖放在了厨房的餐桌上，斜对过去就是他们的书房，狡啮拿了瓶酒和两个杯子，走出来的时候，对面的门正半掩着，他试着推了推，踏上了不怎么干净的深色地毯。  
书柜是棕木做的，为了更好地保存书籍放了不少防潮剂，窗户也只有窄窄的一扇，被窗帘掩去了大部分。光线流动得极为缓慢，几乎能看到浮游的尘埃，而槙岛就站在这寡淡的光芒之中，与其融为一体。  
狡啮确信他想要的是槙岛的死亡，这是仪式一样的告慰。然而现在他出现在狡啮的面前，却让后者感觉到劫后余生一般的安然。他的身影让人焦躁，同时也能使猎犬鼓噪作响的灵魂沉寂下来。  
“槙岛。”他出声叫住了他，看着面前的人回过头来。  
　　

　　

 

 

　　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *写的时候想起AO3的一篇文，名字叫I'm your solace。老师活着或者死去对于call的意义其实是没什么区别的，都是精神解脱一样的存在，最近写昼夜越写越烂越来越像感情分析orz  
> 日常系列倒数第二篇，快完啦XD


	5. Goodbye

“狡啮，你想看看海吗？”

 

因为槙岛这心血来潮的一句话，本来已经决定离开的两个人把目的地从临近的城镇替换成了这座城市的一处海港。狡啮是开车的那个人，槙岛把他的相机和乱七八糟的纸质书们都堆在了后座，留下自己坐在副驾驶的位置，再加上一些食物和水源，两个人踏上了下一步的行程。

他们在前一年的秋日来到这个地方，原本只打算待上的一个月被逐渐延长成了大半年，其间度过了圣诞，新年和三百来个真实而又普通的日夜，漂浮着的香樟树的气息无时无刻不拥抱着他们的居所，这些年轻而潮湿的味道逐渐成为了最习以为常的部分，从晨起推开窗户的第一时间便能闻到。

 

他们有很多东西没能带走。

厨房中新添置的锅碗瓢盆，槙岛买回的木质书柜，明显属于狡啮喜好的健身器材，都被扔在了原来的位置，原封未动的沙发和极简风格的桌椅仍然留在客厅之中，就像它们的主人从未到来，更谈不上什么未曾离去。

不管狡啮是否愿意承认，又是否愿意在日后回忆起来，从冬天的壁炉延续到夏天的暴雨，漫长又短暂的这段日子，是自他认识槙岛之后度过的最为平和的一段时光。

狡啮最后看了一眼这栋独居的红砖瓦房以及它附属的小花园，发动了车辆。

 

星期日照旧是没有什么人的，除了路口处因为红灯所必须的等待，他们几乎没有在中途停下来过。一路上难得槙岛和狡啮之间没有什么争执和谈论，这样不同寻常的安静让人有些难以忍受，然而当狡啮回过头看向副驾驶时，却发现了难得靠着车窗已然入睡的槙岛。而在顶着正午的太阳醒来之后，他说出了像是“狡啮，今天想吃番茄”一样随意的话语。

狡啮并不是很喜欢打乱行程，何况在定下行程的中途两个人就已经有过意见相左的时候。破坏好不容易达成的契约就像是在破坏一份完美的画作，本能地让人觉得焦躁。

他踩下了刹车，在等待电车驶向前方的道路之后，调转了方向。

 

街道两旁树木的影子就像飞鸟的羽翼般擦过车窗，所掠过的并不是什么具有诗情画意的东西，而是槙岛集中了注意看向窗外的眼睛。货车和运输车辆从他们旁边驶过，就像市区中央高得遮蔽天日的大楼一样挡住了狡啮的视野。当包括行道树在内的一切正在从他们的眼前飞速后退直至消失殆尽之时，视线突然变得敞亮起来。从倾斜的十字路口能看到的，除了郊野的公园点缀式的桉树和柏木，便是一览无余的开阔海域及港口，尽管他们离开的时间并不算什么好天气，但颜色清浅的天空仍然布满了云海和灿烂的日光。

热浪和大风一向是这座城市的特色，然而在海港迎面袭来的风却更加肆无忌惮，也更为猝不及防。狡啮从车上刚迈出自己的脚步时，就已然感受到了这份自命不凡。

他前些日子才剪短了头发，穿在身上的也是随意的T恤和短裤，所以姑且算是旅游者中幸运的一小部分。槙岛的情况相比起来就差了很多，白色长发糊住了他的双眼，就像被砍掉手足的动物和拔除鳞片的鱼类，他一贯没有扣好的衬衣衣角也被四面袭来的风推攘着，乱成一团的同时露出了苍白而劲瘦的腰肢。

幸好这是一个夏日。

穿着泳衣和裸着上半身的年轻人们从他们的旁边走过，热浪没有什么好值得畏惧的，反倒是将肤色晒黑能多上几分野性的时髦感。狡啮和槙岛被各式各样奇怪的人包围在中间，让本身显眼的两个人也变得无足轻重起来。

摆在他们面前的是沙滩，再远处是船舶，再远处便是扬起的白帆和几乎与天色全然接壤的海洋。两人刚好赶上了太阳将要沉入海面的时刻，落日的余晖等待着他们。

此时昏昏然的燥热已然被吹散开来，站在桥头几乎能听到从远处传来乐曲的声音，哲学家低下头看了看老式原木制成的告示牌，上面标注着位于码头中央荫庇之所的年龄和名字，虽然是用异国的文字写成，但读来并没有让人觉得十分吃力。

毫无疑问，槙岛是没有看过海的，狡啮和其他人也是如此。即使是翻滚的麦浪也只存在于人工农场的机械田园中，制造出的景观和作品再如何精妙也只是人类匮乏想象中的极限，而大自然则全然不同，置身其中时能清晰地感受到灵魂的浮动，桥的影子吸引着槙岛前往。

这里的居民是幸运和不幸的，至少在很多人看来，在未能接受西比拉管制下的社会便远远谈不上安定和平和，处处都充斥着旧时代尚未死去的遗迹。鸟类会落在近在咫尺的地方，树木下铺着的并非是有机合成物，而是被枯叶掩埋下的尘土。

漫长的桥一直延伸到远处的港口恰巧分隔开了原本连接在一起的沙滩，带着咸湿气息的风席卷了其中游览和拍照的旅行者们，包括一些提着鱼竿的本地人，他们的小英雄将新钓的鱼举到了与自己头平齐的高度，保持着这个姿势留下了假日的照片。

这些陌生人与他们毫无联系，附近也不会出没着保留着大大笑脸行走的机器们，只有狡啮和槙岛是两个外来的客人。

 

当狡啮踏上沙滩的时候，细碎的颗粒们就迅速没过了他的脚背，它们像毯子一般柔软，让他稍一用力便能把踝关节一起陷进去。他的脚心微微出着汗，沙砾被这样的胶合剂粘结着，固执而温柔地包裹住了他。

狡啮一动也不想动。

槙岛先把自己浸到了海水当中，褪去了阳光直晒的温度，连海水都变得逐渐冰凉起来，仅仅剩下一些苍白的余温，而他浑然不觉。

他们隔着一点距离，水与陆地的两个层次，中间是两个世界接壤的交点，他们无声地站在那里，像两个十足的傻子。

 

“狡啮，日落总是令人不安，”槙岛开口，说出了第一句话。

“普通人不会这么认为。”

“文学家们也是，他们太过伤感。所以'袭地的金砂长袍'和'隐匿其中的痛苦'都是一些比喻，没什么意义。”

“但这里还有其他人。”

“当然，我们仍旧是活在这个世界上的，这毋庸置疑。灯塔和先哲都是指引者，我也一直都强调于灵魂的重要性。

然而我们始终在注视着太阳落下，就像某一天会看着陆地沉没一样，是当下或未来稀松平常的事情。每个人都在容忍着世界或好或坏的变化，这是人性中选择了潜移默化的本能，哪怕是你我也意识不到隐藏在其中的虚假。”

“又要夸夸其谈你那些莫名其妙的理论了吗，槙岛。”旁边的小孩垒起的沙石城堡很快被浪潮摧毁掉了，狡啮移回了自己的目光。

“我知道你能理解我在说什么，狡啮，”槙岛没有回头，留给了猎犬一个白色的背影，“夕阳割裂了白日与黑夜。当我们意识到它只是一个幻象，是对黑暗恐惧的集合体之时，便是做梦者得知他正在做梦之时。*”

“有时候我会觉得，我们应该在日本时就做上一个彻底的了结。”

“是的，那同样是一个傍晚，有麦粒晒干后凛冽的气味，”风吹乱了他的长发，槙岛将跑到前面的部分拨开，毫不在意地笑了笑，“后来的事显得太多余了。还记得开枪之前我问你的问题吗？”

“不，”狡啮看了看他的眼睛，将他从水里拉了出来。

 

彼时他们能看到落日和飞鸟，浪花与礁石，旷日持久的光芒落下的阴影，近处捧着花束的人群和天际兀自伫立的灯塔。哲学家的手搭在了猎犬的肩膀上，即使如此，槙岛的口吻仍然没有丝毫变化。

“你无法找到我的替代者，狡啮。

我的影子将长久地活在你的身边。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完啦，谢谢看到这里的GNS


End file.
